


Lazy Saturdays

by SilentNorth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, fluffy prompt, just a short little drabble for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentNorth/pseuds/SilentNorth
Summary: Saturdays became lazy days. Shirabu couldn't remember when it started to become routine, when Saturdays became their days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy prompt for a dear friend who has now dragged me into rarepair hell with kawashira.

Saturdays became lazy days with practice canceled to rest up for nationals. It was a day for homework and binge-watching Netflix, even though Shirabu hardly ever found anything good to watch. Sometimes it was just nice to have some background noise in the quiet house. Blankets were nice too, especially as it got colder outside. He could see the leaves changing colors outside his window. In a couple of weeks, only the skeletal branches would remain.

Shirabu couldn’t really put a finger on when it started to be routine, but the knock on the door was like clockwork. In a rush, he tossed his blanket to the side and rushed to the front door, slowing as he approached in case his footsteps were too loud. That would be embarrassing. Up on his toes, he checked through the peephole. Just to be sure. He smiled in relief and opened up. Though it was only a small smile, Kawanishi spotted it as he entered, offering a warm one of his own.

They didn’t have to exchange much of a greeting, this was nothing new for them. Kawanishi walked right on in and plopped down on the couch, Shirabu following.

It started off with them spouting excuses of homework and study sessions. Kawanishi had asked to go over his English notes one Saturday morning. Shirabu remembered lying on his couch, flipping his phone open and closed for almost an hour. He couldn’t stop rereading those messages.

_Help with eng?_

_It’s not like we have practice or anything so…_

_And you’re better at this stuff than I am._

The three messages had come in succession, as if Kawanishi had planned them all out before hitting send. Shirabu liked thinking this as he tried to come up with some kind of response he deemed appropriate. He had been jerked out of a doze, caused by some low rated movie he had gotten tired of watching. He couldn’t remember the name—or why he had put it on in the first place. He sat up sharply, the many short vibrations under his shoulder blade alarming him to wakefulness. So that’s where his phone had gone.

That’s when the staring game began. To answer or not to answer, that was the question. A very important one too, though burning holes through the screen with his eyes didn’t prove helpful in finding any answers.

Finally he responded, _Sure_ , because why not? It wasn’t like he had anything better to do that day. A quick response back from Kawanishi sent him scurrying around the house. Surely it would be impossible to get the house cleaned in fifteen minutes.

After that, Saturdays became their thing. For the first few weeks, they really did do their schoolwork. Anything in between homework questions were badly hidden blushes and accidental bumps between fingers. Maybe a comment on the weather. Shirabu cursed himself for turning red so easily.

And if Kawanishi thought Shirabu couldn’t see the way he smirked at that, he was very wrong. If anything, it made Shirabu flush even more with annoyance. Then he would clamp his mouth closed and refuse to say anything beyond an answer to a problem.

This was nothing new to them. It had been going on since the start of their second year. Casual run-ins in the hallway, hands bumping together when they walked together, a lingering touch that was immediately shaken off, long stares when the other wasn’t looking. All of that was easy to brush off in crowded hallways or in the team’s locker room.

But alone in the silence of Shirabu’s home? He almost wished his parents were home from work. Then again, there was no way he’d ever want them around to witness this—whatever this was.

Eventually, a rainy Saturday came and found both of them with the same cold that was going around the school. Shirabu had stayed in bed for most of the morning. Kawanishi hadn’t been at school or practice yesterday. He had been tempted to skip out himself. That was reason enough to explain why Kawanishi wouldn’t show today. That thought made Shirabu’s stomach feel even worse. He turned onto his back and planted his pillow over his face.

However, at 11:45 on the dot, just as always, came a knock at the door.

Kawanishi looked even worse than Shirabu, pale in the face with dark circles under his eyes, but there he was, backpack over one shoulder, standing in Shirabu’s doorway. “Will you help me with the homework I missed?” He asked in such a straightforward manner that Shirabu was tempted to kick him out. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What the hell?” That sounded a lot less threatening with a stuffy nose. “What are you doing here? You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” Kawanishi said, looking undeterred. “It’s Saturday. I need help with the homework.”

And with that, he pushed past Shirabu and set up like normal on the living room floor. Shirabu had no choice but to follow.

They got through maybe a math worksheet and half of the English homework before the afternoon found them both passed out on the couch, a blanket thrown over them. A mountain of dirty tissues was piled between them. The television had a Netflix movie playing, but it was already halfway over. And while Kawanishi snored quietly, head leaned back against the couch, Shirabu drooled against his chest. Their homework was forgotten on the floor in the middle of the room.

They stopped dancing around each other so much after that and Saturdays stopped being just for homework.

“You’re really soft,” Shirabu murmured, leaning back against Kawanishi’s chest. He was playing some game on his old Gameboy while the other watched TV, his arms wrapped around the smaller one’s torso, chin resting on his shoulder. He felt Kawanishi’s chest vibrate with a distrustful chuckle.

“What was that?” he asked teasingly.

Refusing to give any kind of reaction, Shirabu kept his eyes glued to his screen. Still, he could feel his face beginning to flush. What had possessed him to say something like that out loud? Maybe because he was too warm, tucked under a blanket against Kawanishi. Well, he thought, sighing through his nose, it’s true. He leaned in closer to his game, trying to ignore Kawanishi’s staring. How embarrassing.

Kawanishi started tracing his nose up the side of Shirabu’s neck, causing the other to shiver involuntarily. He stopped where he could feel Shirabu’s pulse beating, pressing his lips there instead. The beat quickened. He moved to peck a quick kiss on the boy’s cheek. His face was growing a tasteful red color now.

“And now you’re distracting me,” Shirabu said in a low voice.

This proved to only act as a challenge to Kawanishi rather than being placating. While nuzzling against Shirabu’s neck, Kawanishi moved his hands, sliding them up Shirabu’s sides, feeling his ribs as he passed over them while Shirabu tried to keep from quivering. He rubbed tiny circles with his thumbs into Shirabu’s shoulders and the tightened muscles there before moving on to skate his fingers with feather-light touches down his arms to where he held the game, holding Shirabu’s hands in his own while he continued to play.

“You’re tense,” he said with a smirk. Shirabu could feel the curve of Kawanishi’s lips against the sensitive skin right beneath his ear.

“Only because I keep dying,” he shot back, pressing the A button with a newfound frustration. Kawanishi heard the game over music playing again.

Inwardly, he shook his head at how easy it was for Shirabu to lose his temper. There was no end to what he would get frustrated over. Kawanishi licked his lips. That only made messing with him even more fun. He dropped his hands back down to Shirabu’s knees, leaning away and back against the arm of the couch. He watched Shirabu’s shoulders hunch with the loss of contact. “Maybe you should take a break then,” he drawled. “This movie’s boring.”

“You’re boring,” Shirabu retorted, although a halfhearted attempt. Quickly turning around, he leaned over Kawanishi to kiss the corner of his mouth, then his nose.

“Oh, stop being sappy,” Kawanishi complained, capturing Shirabu’s lips for himself. He hesitates only a moment before kissing back, one hand braced against Kawanishi’s chest, the Gameboy forgotten in the other.

At least he doesn’t get frustrated for long, Kawanishi thinks with a smile.


End file.
